Makaria and Amaranthus's adventure
by HadesXPersephone4ever
Summary: Hades and Persephone's child, Makaria came with her mother to the over world for 6 months. Amaranthus is a daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. But when Ares trick Makaria, saying that her father needs her, Amara came with her to Hades's realm. How will it go
1. Beginning

My first story. Please be nice. If you can, tell me my mistakes. This story will have the major gods and a little minor gods. Ares and Aphrodite's daughter comes in later. This chapter has Makaria as the main character. Please tell me how I can make my story better. It'll really mean a lot. R&R if you can.

* * *

><p>Hera paced around, going back and forth. Today was a big day. Persephone was coming back, and she heard that Persephone will keep one of her daughters in the over world with her. Hera knew about this, and so did the other goddesses, but the gods have no idea what was going on. Aphrodite brushed her golden hair, while Athena waited patiently. Artemis was sharpening her arrows for the daily hunt, Hestia was very much excited, and Demeter was eager to see what her grandchild looked like.<p>

Then, a shadow appeared and Hermes came from the shadow. Holding Persephone and the child. Hermes set down Persephone and the child. "Thank you Hermes." Persephone thanked him before he turned to tell Zeus that Persephone has arrived. "You're welcome, anytime Persephone." Hermes smiled, and then took off again.

Demeter ran up to her daughter and hugged her. "I missed you so much." Demeter cried softly. She backed away. "How was your trip?" Artemis asked. "A little rough, I believe Hermes had a poor breakfast this morning." Persephone replayed. "Learn anything new?" Athena asked. "Yes, I learned that men fight too much. Oh yeah, I did bring one of my daughters with me. Meet Makaria, my youngest. And the Goddess of Blessed Death, Trickery, and Torture." Persephone answered while pointing to the child who was hiding behind her legs.

The child, Makaria came out to meet the 6 goddesses. All were shocked. She was… adorable.

She has black long hair, her right eye covered up, like her father's. She was wearing a long black sleeve shirt with details of a sword and shield. Her pants are black with red on them symbolizing blood, they thought. She has a tattoo on her right arm that resembles a flower that is purple. In her hair are a flute and a snake hair-clip made of gold and has small rubies for eyes. She was wearing long boots that are tight on her and that they are black.

"Say hi Maka!" Said an excited Persephone. "Hi." Said Makaria. Her voice was soft, but yet, very frighten. "It's okay, they won't bite. See, that's my mother, also your grandmother, Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest." Persephone described. Demeter came closer to the child, who surprisingly stood still in one place.

"Hi Makaria. I see you have your mother's eyes, with a tint of blue." Demeter said.

"This is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War. She teaches me archery and skills in battle." Persephone said.

Now, Makaria has been taking steps toward the other goddesses.

"I like War." Makaria said.

"So do I." Said an unknown voice. Ares came out from hiding.

"And I also told Zeus about this little girl." Ares said getting into Makaria's face.

"Don't you have a wife to go to or something, maybe a War of some sort, cause last time I checked, the Romans are attacking Greece as we speak." Makaria said.

With that said, Ares had left to go into 'War'.

"The Romans aren't attacking." Athena said.

"I know, I tricked him. Do you know how easy it is to trick men? Not very hard." Makaria stated.

"I told you that she was Goddess of Trickery." Persephone said.

"You weren't kidding." Artemis said, "How do you feel about hunting Maka?"

"I love hunting; I usually hunt deer and bears." Maka replayed.

"How 'bout Persephone, do you mind if I take Maka hunting with me?" Artemis asked.

"Not at all, you two can bond during that time, I need you home before dark, but with Artemis, I bet you'll be fine." Persephone agreed.

"Yes, we'll have so much fun." Artemis said.

"You two be careful, and Persephone, you must be tired." Hera stated.

"A little thanks." Persephone thanked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"You have a perfect aim." Artemis said surprised.

"My dad taught me. He said I never missed once, and he also said you can help me improve." Maka replayed.

"I can, but you already know all the basics. Athena might become jealous." Artemis said still shocked at the target that Maka had perfectly shot on her first try.

"Tell me something, how can you be so good at aiming and have some really good trickery skills?" Artemis asked.

"I'm good at aiming since I'm used to moving targets, and that I'm good at trickery since Men care about some things: Wars to be won, battles to be lost, and to come home, get laid, and start all over, with a different woman every time. Ugh, it makes me sick. If only Men can see the pain inside beauty, which can give woman an edge." Maka replayed.

"Huh, you are wise." Artemis said, "Best explanation I have for you is that men don't take us seriously. But when a man has an affair, trust me, you don't want to be Zeus. Otherwise you'll deal with Hera. And you're right. Men should she the pain inside beauty." Artemis stated when she lined her arrow on her bow.

"That's why you're a virgin?" Maka asked.

"Yes, for many reasons." Artemis replayed.

Makaria turned back to her target. Once she lined up her arrow onto her bow, she heard something. She turned quickly to see what it is. Nothing stood, and nothing was there. It was only her and Artemis.

Artemis took a look at her and started to get worried.

"Something got your attention?" She asked.

"Huh, ugh no, every things fine." Maka said.

When about to line her arrow up again, the noise came back, this time louder and clearer. The noise turned into a scream. 'Help', it yelled, 'Help'.

Maka but her arrow down and sense something wrong.

"Artemis." She said.

Artemis looked at her. "What's up?" She asked.

"Some things wrong here, way wrong." She said.

"Like how?" Artemis asked.

"It just stopped," she said, "that cry, for help."

Artemis looked at her. 'Help'? What was going on?

"I think we should head back?" Artemis suggested.

"Yeah, me too." Maka agreed.

* * *

><p>When they returned, they were greeted by the gods and goddesses. All but one, the unhappy one. Ares.<p>

"He found his way back?" Artemis said in surprised.

"Huh, no surprise, my tricks never last long." Maka said.

Artemis looked at her.

'Back in the woods, she had perfect aim, and good theory about men having affairs, and she heard a cry of help from who knows how far. It's surprising she is still young and already found a better way on how to stop Zeus, Ares, and Poseidon of having so many affairs and to stop coming home with an angry wife.'

Artemis looked at Ares. He had that evil smirk on his face. 'Oh boy.' Thought Artemis. 'What's he gonna do this time?'

Ares got up and walked over to them.

Maka was backing away, little step after little step.

Ares was about to speak until Zeus called out to him.

Ares growled, but went over to his father.

Hera came over to the two.

"Did you enjoy your hunt?" She asked.

"Yes very, and Maka found out a way to get men to stop having affairs, or something like that." Artemis said.

"Oh," Hera could only say.

"Yes, she said that men should see the pain inside beauty." Artemis replayed.

Maka looked up toward Artemis.

Suddenly, Artemis was tackled by someone.

"Ouch, watch it Apollo." Artemis yelled at her brother.

"Sorry, sorry." Is all he can say to his raging sister.

Maka turned and headed outside.

Artemis followed, curiously.

"Artemis, there was that cry again." She said.

"Oh." Artemis whispered.

"Its saying, 'Help! I'm trapped. Anyone, help!" She added.

Artemis was surprised. She can only think of where it was coming from.

"Never mind, it must be my brother torturing the souls that are yelling for mercy." Maka recalled.

"One of your brothers torture souls?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, he is the God of Torture, slaughtering, and killing." Maka answered.

Artemis shriveled at the thought. A blood-thirsty child, someone that must've came from Hades side.

"Well, before I left to follow you outside, Athena was about to tell a story, do you want to hear it?" Artemis asked.

"Sure, it can take my mind off of me brother torturing the souls. He's mostly by our father's side, but he goes to the deepest pits of Tartarus to torture souls that were evil when they were alive." Maka replayed.

They went inside, to hear Athena's story, which was just starting.


	2. Meeting

"Amaranthus, where are you?" Called Aphrodite as she called for her daughter.

"Why do you need to know?" Amaranthus said under her breath.

She was in the garden, doing her job as the goddess of pain, beauty, and love. She went toward what is known as a rose. As she reached for it, her hand glowed pink. As she touched the red shinning flower, its stem was covered in spikes.

"These thorns will protect one that is beautiful, and that no one would dare pick one up." Amaranthus said as she stood up with the flower with thorns and placed it in her blonde hair.

"Amara, there you are. Where were you?" Aphrodite asked as she ran toward her.

"Here, doing my job." Amara said barely to her.

"Well, now that I found you, I want you to come meet-." Aphrodite was cut off.

"A new husband. Your new playmate. Another worthless man." Amara suggested.

"No, Amaranthus dear, you know I quit having affairs." Aphrodite lied. She didn't stop, but even though she wanted to, she just couldn't stop. "Love's a drug you know."

That last part gave her the clue. "You didn't did you?" Amara asked.

Seeing her eyes go to suspicious, Aphrodite didn't have any choice."

"Love's a drug sweetheart; you just can't stop when you did it for so long." Aphrodite said.

"Whatever, men should see pain inside beauty, then they'll know not to mess with women." Amara said as she stood up.

* * *

><p>When inside Olympus, Amara saw Persephone and walked over to her.<p>

"Greetings Persephone." Amara said loyally to the goddess before her.

"My, don't you look adorable Amaranthus." Persephone said.

"I designed them myself." Amara said as she spun around.

Amara was wearing a shirt with a heart with an arrow stuck through it. Her skirt consists of roses on fire, and that she has a burning heart tattoo on her left arm. She was shoeless.

"I can tell." Persephone said.

* * *

><p>"Pathetic Ares." Maka said as she watched Ares hit himself with a spear. All the other gods and goddesses were laughing as Ares got up after another hit with his spear.<p>

"Pathetic, the God of "War" shouldn't be able to knock himself down, but even so, he should be called God of the Retarded. Yes, what a perfect title for him. For a pathetic god like Ares." Maka added.

"That's just so sad." Amaranthus said walking up toward Makaria with Persephone with her.

"Yes indeed." Persephone couldn't help but to agree with her daughter and Amaranthus.

"Amaranthus, this is my youngest daughter, Makaria. The goddess of Trickery mostly." Persephone said.

"And, Makaria, this is Amaranthus, the goddess of love, beauty and pain." Persephone added.

"Nice to meet you." Maka and Amara said.

"Persephone, I need you dear." Demeter called.

"Coming mother, I'll be back in a while." Persephone said and went to her mother's need.

"I like the thorns on your rose. Symbolizes how men shouldn't mess with beauty." Maka said, trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks. My mom told me about you, and Artemis seemed impressed with you too." Amara answered.

"Maybe it's because of my thought that men should see pain inside beauty." Maka said.

"Hey, I got that same thought. Men think they can do anything they want to women, and the return should be a handful of hurt." Amara said.

Maka laughed. "So true. But even so, whenever I try to make that thought come true, it just seems that the Fates don't want it to happen. But yet the Fates are dead wrong." Maka said.

"And you and I are dead right." Amara said laughing.

"True, so true." Maka replayed.

* * *

><p>After the pathetic meeting that Ares started, he walked toward Poseidon.<p>

"I can't stand that daughter of Persephone." Ares said.

"Yes, but she's also the daughter of Hades." Poseidon said.

When saying Hades both Ares and himself got chills down their spine.

"Good point, and if there's one person or god that could kill an immortal it'd be Hades alright." Ares added.

Ares shook his head, "I don't care if I lose my life, and I just have to get rid of her by tomorrow so she won't trick me."

"How are you planning to do that?" Poseidon asked.

"By playing her own game… here's the plan." Ares said while whispering in Poseidon ear.

Poseidon laughed, "That's just crazy enough to work, well done Ares."

"They don't call me the God of War for nothing." Ares said while he walked forward to Persephone but hit his head on the shelf that held an indoor plant.

"They should call you the God of Hitting-Things-That-Are-On-Shelves-And-Tips-Of-Spears." Poseidon said while walking away.

"I so did mean to do that." Ares yelled while sticking his arm up and pointing upward.


End file.
